List of Goof Troop episodes
The following is an episode list for the Walt Disney Television Animation produced series Goof Troop. The series, which featured the antics and (mis-)adventures of Goofy, his son Max and his neighbor Pete, along with Pete's family (wife Peg, son P.J. and daughter Pistol), ran for a total of 79 episodes. Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel in the spring of 1992. An hour-long pilot special "Forever Goof" aired in syndication on September 5. The next week, the series became part of The Disney Afternoon, where 65 episodes (including the pilot, rerun in two parts) were broadcast during September 1992-May 1993. Another set of 13 episodes aired on ABC's Saturday morning lineup in the fall of 1992, concurrent with the weekday syndicated episodes. During the holiday season of 1992, a Christmas special was aired in syndication (separate from The Disney Afternoon). The Disney Afternoon and ABC episodes constituted a single production season, but they are listed separately here. However, there seems to be a difference in content. A lot of the Disney Afternoon episodes focused mainly on the series' subplot about the good-natured Goofy driving Pete crazy without realizing it, or Pete trying to exploit or double-cross Goofy for his own good, which almost always backfires on him. As a contrast, the ABC episodes generally focused less on this conflict and more on the other family members (some episodes even showed Goofy and Pete acting almost like unlikely buddies). The Christmas special, however, showed Pete in full force in his I-hate-Goofy-and-everything-he-stands-for persona. (Specific Disney Afternoon episode airdates from November 1992 to May 1993 are not available. Airdates given here reflect the Disney Afternoon and ABC airings - the Disney Channel preview airdates are not available.) Disney Afternoon (1992–1993) } |ProdCode=AU26 |ShortSummary=A bathtub race pits P.J. and Pete together as PJ unwittingly becomes a spy for his father against the Goofs. Absent: Peg and Pistol. }} |ProdCode=AU18 |ShortSummary=Pete's jokes are always causing trouble. This time it gets Peg's uncle, General Robert T. Sparrowhawk (aka Uncle Bob), Goofy, Max and P.J. chosen for a secret mission. Absent: Pistol }} |ProdCode=AU61 |ShortSummary=Goofy runs for mayor when pollution becomes a problem in Spoonerville. Pete also runs for mayor but turns to out to be bribe-able. }} |ProdCode=GP13 |ShortSummary=Pete seems to own half of Goofy's property, so he uses that fact to lord over Goofy. But it turns out Goofy owns part of Pete's house. }} |ProdCode=SW39 |ShortSummary=One of Pete's plans might cost Goofy his beloved home. }} |ProdCode=KC33 |ShortSummary=Bullies beware! Max and P.J., new School Safety Patrolmen, are on the prowl. Absent: Goofy, Pete and Peg. }} |ProdCode=KC50 |ShortSummary=Goofy inherits the his family's scary Frankengoof castle...and a monster to boot. When Pete tries to be the monster to scare Goofy he gets more than he bargained for. }} |ProdCode=AU58 |ShortSummary=Goofy? A rocket scientist? No way, there must be some mix-up somewhere especially since Goofy's boss is a monkey. Absent: Peg. }} |ProdCode=AU51 |ShortSummary=Pete tries to win money on what he thinks is a loser of a race horse first by overselling shares in the horse and then by trying with various tricks make the horse lose and the jockey is...Goofy, who finds the cure to make the horse super-fast. Absent: Max. }} |ProdCode=AU4 |ShortSummary=Goofy's the Most Honest Man in Spoonerville, and Pete -- who has been just exposed as a fraud on the local news -- uses Goof's quality to drum up business at his lot. However Pete soon finds out that his attempt to continue his deceptive business practices contrasts with Goofy's honesty. }} |ProdCode=AU57 |ShortSummary=Fearing that a new arrival to Pete's family will get them iced out, P.J., Pistol and Max give Pete a "baby" (actually P.J. in disguise) he'll never forget. }} |ProdCode=KC20 |ShortSummary=Pete puts Goofy's life at risk when he puts him in a wrestling match with Bulk Brogan, a wrestling champ also known as "Myron a Fry Cook". At the end, Pete wins over Goofy, but gets more than he bargained for. }} |ProdCode=W43 |ShortSummary=Pete overhears that Goofy entered a house cleaning contest of Mrs. Spoonerville to win a few items, along with an unclear statement that there is also a prize of $3,000 involved. So, from hearing that, slobbish Pete decides to enter and plays Mr. Clean to all extents in order to win the prize. }} |ProdCode=SW34 |ShortSummary=Pete accidentally wrecks his Swiss-army hedge clipper, and decides to deceive Goofy into thinking that he did it instead, knowing that it would cost him a lot to replace. Goofy, discovering it and buying into his scheme as planned, writes him an apology note saying he will get him a replacement. When receiving it, Pete however rips it in half, reading only the first half of it. From reading only that portion out of context, coinciding with being just after Pete has cheated a bunch of customers out of selling them defective used cars and realizing it, he becomes downright paranoid and thinks that someone's out to murder him. }} |ProdCode=47 |ShortSummary=Max and P.J. forget all their troubles and cares and go Downtown, where things are not great for their dads who go off searching for them. Absent: Peg and Pistol. }} |ProdCode=49 |ShortSummary=Pete wants Goofy to be his good luck charm in a road race. }} |ProdCode=35 |ShortSummary=Peg's new window washing job causes a battle between her and Pete over who makes the most money. Absent: Max. }} |ProdCode=63 |ShortSummary=Goofy wins a remodeling contest but Pete tricks him out of it. Thinking he is going to get free remodeling on his house Pete soon finds himself conned. Absent: Max, PJ and Pistol. }} |ProdCode=41 |ShortSummary=Pete and Goofy play brothers to get an inheritance. }} |ProdCode=22 |ShortSummary=Pete gets Goofy to play Bigfoot to bring business to his car lot, but it brings along the real Bigfoot instead. Absent: Peg. }} |ProdCode=32 |ShortSummary=Pete starts the exercise kick when he think he's going to lose his beloved Peg. }} |ProdCode=40 |ShortSummary=When Pete gets zapped by his computer, he turns into a fly. }} |ProdCode=AU52 |ShortSummary=Pete tricks a diet food company by using a picture of Goofy to display himself. Will he pull it off? Maybe.... not. }} |ProdCode=53 |ShortSummary=When Goofy can't afford to go to Tierra del Fungo for his family reunion-because of a dirty trick pulled on him by Pete, Peg decides to avenge Goofy and bring the reunion to him with Pete's credit card. Pete literally wakes up to his worst nightmare with his house full of...Goofs. In response to it, he tries everything in his scheming power to shake them. }} |ProdCode=19 |ShortSummary=A new kid in town threatens Max and P.J.'s friendship with each other. }} |ProdCode=62 |ShortSummary=Pete buys a mechanical band that plays a song ("When the Saints Go Marching In") he hates! }} |ProdCode=48 |ShortSummary=When Pete kills a duck while hunting, the duck family takes up residence in his house. Absent: Max. }} |ProdCode=64 |ShortSummary=Goofy and Pete, witnesses to an attempted murder, are placed in Witness Protection, but Goofy does not seem to comply with the rules. Absent: Max, PJ and Pistol. }} |ProdCode=17 |ShortSummary=The police think that Pete is a hard-to-catch burglar, thanks to Goofy. But they get the real burglars at the end. Absent: Max, PJ and Pistol. }} |ProdCode=60 |ShortSummary=Goofy's going back to school to finish what he began, but Max, before, is ashamed for him. }} |ProdCode=65 |ShortSummary=Goofy teaches Pete to be a man with sensitivity after he forgets his and Peg's anniversary....again. }} |ProdCode=55 |ShortSummary=Pete and Goof are partners in a catering business. }} |ProdCode=6 |ShortSummary=When Pete gets stuck with a failing pizza franchise, Goofy is the only person that Pete thinks can get it off his hands. With the help of Max, Goofy tries to bring the franchise back. }} |ProdCode=24 |ShortSummary=Pete goes on a diet, Goofy works on his ninja training techniques, and a burglar is roaming around town. The police catch the burglar at the end. }} |ProdCode=36 |ShortSummary=When Max doesn't want to wear his glasses Goofy tells his the story of ancestor Mopalong Goofy who wore glasses. Absent: PJ and Pistol. }} |} ABC (1992) Holiday special The Goof Troop Christmas special was originally syndicated as a stand-alone special during November–December 1992; the airdate varied from market to market. } |ProdCode=S01 |ShortSummary=Pete gets tired of Goofy shorting out his electricity and blowing up his Christmas decorations house once every year, so he takes the family and leaves for Aspen, Colorado, leaving poor Max alone with Goofy. Trivia: This special is also known as "Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas". }} |} See also * A Goofy Movie * An Extremely Goofy Movie External links * Category:Goof Troop